Athrun Zala Private Investigator
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: 27 year old Athrun Zala has been a PI for 7 years now and after the death of his partner and best friend he found himself taking care of his partner younger sister now 18 and himself breaking a promise to his friend he had made on before he past away.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: 27 year old Athrun Zala has been a PI for 7 years now and after the death of his partner and best friend he found himself taking care of his partner younger sister. Now 18 years old Cagalli Hibiki and has he takes care of her and watched her grow from a thirteen years girl into a woman he found himself attractive to her and unable to keep the promise he had made to his friend and partner on his dying bed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed or seed destiny.

Hey Guys I'm back with the story that got the most votes at the end of my last chapter of Tempataion where ask you guys to pick out three stories, but fear not I will write the other ones too in due time. This isn't the first chapter of this story though it more of a prologue to see if you guys will like it and if you do and I get alot of reviews I will continue to write this fanfic so I leave my story future in your hands.

Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy the prologue and please remeber to reveiw.

Athrun Zala Private Investigator

Prologue

My name is Athrun Zala I am 27 years old and a private investigator, I live in a large apartment complex in the city of Onogoro in orb. I have been a private investigator for eight years of life since I was nineteen and I use to have a partner in the business that was until he past away.

It's been five years now since the death of my partner and old friend Kira Hibiki.

I can still clearly remember that night.

Flashback

It was dark and misty night sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing through the streets while two men walked side by side.

"I can't believe I didn't watched her closely" A man with chocolate brown hair and violet eyes said his voice holding a tone of anger.

Athrun Zala smiled sadly at his friend "I am sorry Kira I should of kept a closer eye on Cagalli" he apologises.

Kira sighed "It's not your fault Athrun it mine, I should of never agreed to let Cagalli come with us in the first place. I should of known that those bastards would come after her. I am her older brother I should be looking after her and protecting her and I couldn't even do that" Kira replied with a sad smile.

"And if that bastard Yuna Roma Seiren even touches one hair on her head. He dead" Kira said suddenly his hands and teeth clenched tightly in anger.

Athrun placed a hand on his friend shoulder "Don't worry Kira we will get her back" he told his friend a determined tone in his voice.

Just then they stopped in front of a large building, that seem to look like a old deserted warehouse "This is the place" Kira suddenly spoke again looking up at the gloomy dark building.

Athrun looked up "Kira maybe we should call for back up" he said suddenly having a bad feeling about going into the building.

Kira shook his head "No he told us to come alone and I plan on doing that Athrun I am not risking the life of my baby sister" he replied as he suddenly unzipping his jacket, pulling out a silver handgun, taking the safety lock off and checking it's fully loaded just in case.

Athrun smiled "You know if Cagalli heard you say that she would hurt you" Athrun said suddenly to bright up the atmosphere, while doing the same as Kira.

Kira smiled "I know but even if she keeps saying she is thirteen now and a teenager she is still my baby sister" Kira replied.

Athrun chuckled lightly "However Kira she is growing up very quickly though, she slowly becoming a woman and before you know it she will have a lot admirers and you won't be able to call her that for long " he told his friend.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Kira face at his friend's word's "who ever comes nears my baby sister in that way they will regret it" he told his friend.

"And that includes you Athrun" he suddenly spoke again, glaring at his friend.

Athrun eye's widen "Hey I wasn't referring to me" he replied.

"really" Kira asked raising a eyebrow.

Athrun nodded "I promise" he replied

"Good" Kira said smiling "now let's go get my sister."

Athrun nodded "Let's go buddy" he replied.

But just has they were about to enter the deserted warehouse the sound's of gunshot's soon rained on them both, Athrun eye's widen in horror as he watched his best friend get hit by the bullet's.

"KIRA" Athrun screamed.

And the worst bit was Cagalli had been forced to watched her brother death. She had been held by Yuna in a death grip, stood at the end of the window and she had fainted on the spot straight after

Athrun soon manage to shoot down all Yuna men before saving Cagalli and calling for ambulance, and Kira was rushed straight to hospital, where he had past away in comfort of his best friend and sleeping sister.

Before he had past away he had told Athrun to take care of his little sister and made him promise that he wont touch Cagalli in the way he had promised.

End Of Flash Back

And now I live in my apartment with his younger sister Cagalli whom who was now 18 years old and as beautiful as ever and I happen to be insanely attracted to her and madly in love, and this is where my dilemma lays how can I do anything about when I had promise Kira that I would not touch her.


	2. Me and Her

Hey Guy's here the first chapter of knew fanfic hope you all enjoy and please reveiw at the end. and I very sorry about my bad grammar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Athrun Zala Private Investigator

Chapter One Me and Her

The chandelier sparkled above ball room as couples danced under it, along with the soft melody playing from a corner where a band of men played their musical instrument. Athrun Zala was sat silently, his hand grasping a glass of champagne watching the couples dance elegantly across the ballroom floor.

However his soft green eyes were set on a certain couple on the floor, whom who were dancing rather to close for his comfort. His green eyes were beginning to turn a vivid green in jealousy making him grasp his glass tighter, as he watched the man whisper into a girl with golden yellow hair ear making her giggle.

At the sound of the girl giggle he could feel his heart skip a beat even though he was quiet far away from them. Taking deep breaths Athrun calmly told himself not to get too full up with jealousy and anger.

"Take deep breaths" he thought to himself "You shouldn't be Jealous Athrun Zala, Cagalli not yours, she never was and never will be" he told himself over and over again.

After several deep breaths and the song had final ended, Athrun found himself feeling relieved and able to breath freely with out needing to take deep breaths. Noticing that Cagalli was coming over to him alone which made him feel unconsciously happy, Athrun quickly turned around to face the bar and forced a smile on his lips before turning back around to greet her.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli" Athrun said standing up to embrace her and as he embrace her he felt himself take in her scent of strawberries and cream shampoo.

Cagalli smiled at her guardian "Thank you Athrun" she said embracing him back. Once they broke away Athrun pulled out something from his tuxedo jacket handing it to too Cagalli.

Cagalli's eyes widen as she took a small rectangle box from her guardian of five years "Oh you shouldn't have Athrun" she said a little shocked.

"I wanted too" he smiled.

The golden haired girl looked up at him "Well in that case Thank you" she said smiling.

"Your welcome. Why don't you open it" Athrun urged.

With a smile still on her lips, she nodded then tore the wrapping paper off revealing a red velvet box. Opening the box her golden brown eyes widen in surprise again there in the box was a golden charm bracelet with the letters K, C, V and U and even an A too, each letter had diamonds carved in to the gold.

Each letter represent each of her family members, the K for her brother Kira, the V and U for her mother and father Via and Ulen and C for her of course and the last but not a least A for Athrun.

"It's Beautiful " she whispered her eyes starting to water, as she thought of her deceased parents and brother, but a least she still has Athrun.

Athrun smiled "I am glad you like it" he replied, as Cagalli wiped her tears.

"I feel even more bad now that I forgotten to get you something for your birthday last year" her eyes on the bracelet.

Athrun chuckled "It's okay. You accepting a job as my new secretary was enough for my birthday last October."

Cagalli smiled "If you say so,"

Athrun nodded "I do" his voice soft.

"So are you having fun here then?" Cagalli asked closing the box with a smile, she didn't want to put it on yet since well she was pretty much scared she might loose it.

Athrun nodded his head "yes" he lied, to be honest he was having a horrid time especially when all he wanted to do was to dance with the girl in front of him.

But he couldn't do in the first place he could but if he did it will only make him feel far more worse then he was feeling.

"What about you?" he asked.

"To be honest Athrun I am not" she sighed "I can't even sit down without been pulled onto the dance floor either by Shin or some other guy."

Athrun half smiled and then chuckled for the sake of it, even though he didn't like to hear Cagalli mention her current boyfriend name or even other guy's names, he didn't need to show it to her.

So he decided to say something "That because every guy in this ballroom can't take their eyes of you because you are the birthday girl" even me he thought with a half smile

Cagalli frowned at Athrun comment "Umm" she mumbled, "I wish Kira was still with us then he could knock every single guy out for me" she half smiled.

Athrun smiled sadly at the mention of his deceased friend and partner in crime "Me too" he agreed and he meant it in so many ways too, and it was all to do with girl stood in front of him.

"CAGALLI" a male voice suddenly called, making both of them look over to the direction of the voice.

Athrun frowned as soon as he noticed who called, while Cagalli smiled "I guess I better get to him then" she said looking back at Athrun.

Athrun nodded "I guess" he faked a smile again.

Cagalli nodded "I'll be home by 12:00" she informed him before she left.

Once Cagalli was gone Athrun groaned and sat himself back down, picking his glass he strated to pour the rest of his drink down his throat before ordering something stronger and drowning himself with alcohol for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of happy chirping bird's echoed through the morning skies, Athrun had awoke with a huge pounding headache as expected after drowning himself with alcohol.

And now he was wishing he hadn't drank so much since he had work and showing up like he was feeling now wasn't a very good idea. Since he had client's to see, but then his work wasn't what you would expect Private Investigators would get in movies, you know the ones with physical fights.

In the real world it was just small things such as catching cheating husbands or wifes and body guarding people but some of them really didn't need to be body guarded though and there was also finding missing people.

However Onogoro is a small city with small crime rate, yet bustling with people and Athrun was happy with that. He wasn't the type of person to want excitement in his life and he had his fair share of it at the beginning of his career as police constable. Before been a P.I and when he worked with police on cases outside of Onogoro as a Private Investigator and now after his best friend and partner death he decided to keep his cases small and safe.

Especially when he had Cagalli to take care of and at the time when she was only thirteen Cagalli was broken after the death of her brother, she had lost her parents when she was only seven and then six years later she lost her only family her brother.

And Athrun felt that he wanted, no not just wanted, but he needed to keep Cagalli safe so he did what he had too he stopped all the cases with the police. Where he would put Cagalli more in danger, and took in all the small cases that will just be enough to help pay the bills.

At the current moment Athrun was sat in the kitchen in front of him he had a bowl of cereal but he was more playing with it then eating the stuff, since he really didn't feel so well and he was still half a sleep.

"Good Morning" A bright cheery voice greeted distracting Athrun from his sleepy state.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at the sound of Cagalli cheerful voice, he then glanced up see a bright eyed and bushy tailed Cagalli and she was already dressed in pair of black pants and a white blouse along with a smart v neck jumper.

"Good Morning" he greeted back.

"Wow Athrun you're a mess" Cagalli said suddenly noticing the state of her guardian.

"Do I look that bad?" he sighed.

Cagalli nodded as she poured herself a mug of coffee "yep you do. It like you just got back from a wild party" she replied smiling, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

Athrun groaned, "I guess I better make self presentable then" gently moving his chair back and standing up.

"Yeah I think you better," she giggled.

And at the sound of Cagalli giggled Athrun found his heart pounding to his chest that was one of the things he loved about Cagalli he found it very cute and sweet.

"I'll wait for you in car" Cagalli informed, before he made his way out the kitchen, with the sound of Cagalli giggle's echoing in his ear even though she had stopped seconds ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun sighed in annoyance as he tapped his pencil on the table, a woman with pink hair and blue eyes was sat in front of him her legs crossed in seductive manner and her eyes held almost a seductive glint in them.

"I am sorry Meer I can't help you" Athrun told the woman in front of him for the tenth time.

"Athrun please, he only tiny and he could be wondering anywhere" The pink haired woman purred.

"Like I said before Meer you can not file a dog under a missing person case and to be honest Meer I am sure he will show up like he always does when he goes missing," he told her.

"But I can't just sit and wait what if he doesn't this time, so please Athrun can you just help me a least look around for him" Meer pleaded.

Athrun sighed "Okay" pushing his office chair out he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He really didn't have choice too and if he said no, Meer would only annoy him with pleads until he gives up.

And she always seem to loose the dog and for some bizarre reason the dog always shows up at the front step of the entrance to his office building, so he might as well give in early to to stop her whining.

Not that he really wanted go, to be honest even if he hadn't fallen for Cagalli he wouldn't consider Meer as a potential girlfriend material.

To be truthful she wasn't his type, Athrun considered Meer vain, she was to over confident in her own beauty that she even thinks that she was far more beautiful then Cagalli.

And she wasn't Cagalli was for more beautiful then her and it was as simple as that for him. Athrun was sure hell not looking forward spending god knows how many hours with the girl as his company.

However luckily for him as he and Meer exited his office into the waiting area, where his clients waited with a cup of tea or coffee given by his secretary, there stood the said person.

Cagalli was stood at entrance doorway with a little Yorkshire terrier with a brown and black coat of fur and a blue bow on his head laid her arms.

At the sight of Cagalli with Meer little dog Athrun wanted to run to Cagalli and give her a great big hug for saving him from the torture of spending time with the girl who happens to have an infatuation with him. And when he said infatuation he meant it to since to Athrun dismay she had named her dog Athy after him.

But while Athrun was happy, Meer on the other hand looked angry and at the current moment was glaring daggers at Cagalli. And in that instant Meer took or more like snatched Athy out of Cagalli arms before stalking out of the office building. `

"Thank god" Athrun suddenly said in relief making Cagalli grin and laugh.

"And I thank you for saving me from her too," he smiled, he could feel his heart skip a beat at the sound of Cagalli laugh and the beautiful smile that graced her lips.

"Your welcome" Cagalli said smiling brightly, making Athrun heart beat even faster.

"But. I am a little curious ' here." Athrun raised an eyebrow and grinned, hoping to slow his heart rate before he goes into over load.

"Of what?" Cagalli asked raising a golden eyebrow herself.

"I am just curious of where you found Athy?" his eyebrow raised still, his heartbeat slowly decreasing.

Cagalli smiled "I found him at Rey's place."

"Has in Meer ex husband Rey?" Athrun asked his heart rate now back to normal.

Cagalli nodded "apparently Meer left Athy with Rey and told him to bring the poor dog to a certain place to make it look like she had really lost the dog. And Rey got so fed up with doing that for her for a month now that he decided to tell her to go away and leave him alone. But she left Athy with him anyway and walked out, and just twenty minutes ago just as Meer entered your office he called and I want to collect Athy for Meer instead" she grinned "knowing that would get her out of here faster, saving you at the same time and not forgetting I knew it would irritate her too especially if it was me doing that" she finished.

Athrun laughed "and it worked like a charm too" he replied grinning.

Cagalli nodded "and it explains why Athy always seem to show up at the front steps of our building" she said, a bright smile once again lighting her lips, reminding Athrun of the fairy light on a Christmas tree.

Not that he was insulting Cagalli, to be honest he thought the lights on a Christmas tree at night were beautiful and enchanting and that what he thought when Cagalli smiled.

And at the sight of Cagalli smile he could feel his heart beat increase once again "So" he begin to say hoping to distract the feeling in his heart "have I got any messages?" he asked.

"Yes you have a few" Cagalli replied walking to desk and taking three post it notes from her desk and handing it to Athrun.

"And one them happens to be from the Onogora police department again."

Athrun sighed "Don't those guys give up?"

"I doubt it. You and Kira were pretty much the best Private Investigators in Orb" Cagalli replied sadly smiling.

Athrun smiled back sadly too "I guess we were" he replied "and I think I better call them back now or they will continue calling until they get hold me" he said walking over to desk and picking up the phone from Cagalli desk.

"Okay while your calling them I am goanna go and grab our lunch, is there anything you want in particular today?" Cagalli asked picking up her jacket from her desk chair.

"Nah the same would do for me" he replied dialling the number.

"Okay I see you in a bit" she smiled as Athrun waved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli walked through streets of Onogoro in her hand she held two bags each contained her and Athrun lunches from their local café they attended for their dinner and lunches.

And as Cagalli was walking to the café after leaving Athrun she had scanned past each building looking for a certain building where she could get hold of Athrun late birthday present for him.

Since she had gotten the present from Athrun last night Cagalli felt the deepest urge to get something for him especially. When he had put so much thought into the present or well it looked like he had even though he didn't say anything.

And she just felt she needed to buy something in return and Cagalli had already decided the perfect present for him, that was now currently all safe in her bag, and now she was on her way back to work to feed her guardian and boss.

She really hoped he would like the present she had brought him to, it wasn't like anything he had brought her but she put all of her thought in to it so hopefully he will love it.

With a sigh Cagalli stopped at the traffic light, and waited for the man to turn green for her to cross, as soon as the light turned green Cagalli crossed the road.

But a car suddenly sped up as soon a she was on the middle of the road, Cagalli's eyes widen in shock, the bags in her hand now laid on the road, and she felt like she was glued to the spot on the road unable to move.

All her eyes could focus on was the car that was about to come straight at her, and all that was on Cagalli mind was she was going to die and as she thought about that she closed eyes tightly and waited for the impact of the car.

However the impact of car never hit her instead she felt someone body, someone arms wrap around her pushing them both on to solid ground out of the way.

Cagalli opened her eyes to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at her with worry etched on his face "Are you okay Cagalli" he asked surveying her to see if she had any wounds.

Cagalli nodded her head at Athrun who stood up and helped her up "Have I got a target permanently tattooed to my body or something" Cagalli whispered dusting her cloths off.

And then her eyes caught the two bags that contained her and Athrun lunch and his present that's now properly covered in food.

In a sudden panic Cagalli swiftly walked to where the bag laid and picked up the bags "It looks like we goanna after skip lunch today" she sighed.

Athrun frowened "as long as your safe the food really doesn't mater to me at current moment Cagalli" he replied.

Cagalli sighed in relief as she opened one of the bags and took out Athrun present in a gold envelope "well a least your present not covered in food" she smiled looking up at him.

Athrun's eyes widen "My present?" he asked in surprise, he hadn't expected that especially in the current situation when she was almost hit by a car.

Cagalli nodded "your really late birthday day present" she smiled walking to the sidewalk where Athrun was now stood, handing the envelope to him "I really hope you like it"

Athrun smiled "I am sure I will. But before I do open it I need to ask you what happened earlier Cagalli" he asked.

Cagalli sighed she was afraid he would ask her that because well there was something Athrun did not know of, something Cagalli didn't want him to worry about.

"I was nearly knocked by car" she replied grinning.

A frown appeared on Athrun lips "this isn't a joke Cagalli and you wasn't just nearly knocked by a car that car was laterally aiming for you" he replied his tone of voice holding worry in it.

Cagalli sighed "It no biggie" she argued.

Athrun's green eyes widen "No biggie Cagalli you were almost killed" he argues back.

"Almost Athrun almost been the word" she said.

Athrun sighed and shook his head "but you could of died" he replied.

"But I didn't isn't that the important part" she sighed.

"Of course it is but Cagalli that car was aiming at you it didn't look like it was trying to swerve out the way" he replied.

"Athrun please can we just leave it" Cagalli replied.

"No not when you just said. I quote Have I got a target permanently tattooed to my body or something, and when I can clearly see there something your not telling me" he replied with concern glaze in his eyes.

"It's nothing important" Cagalli replied, she really didn't want him to know something that will most likely worry him to death, and how was she was suppose to tell him that this wasn't the first time a car had tried to run her over purposely.

"If that so why did you not tell me that for the past month there has been several attempts on your life then" Athrun replied his voice holding a tint of anger. And his normal soft green eyes now a vivid green like last night at the ball.

Cagalli's eyes widen in surprise wondering who told him and then she remembered their only one person that she knew that would have.

"I can't believes Elseman he told you when I specifically told him not to tell you" Cagalli mumbled in anger.

"He didn't Inspector Joule told me" he replied "Now do you care to tell me why you did not tell me of this important infomation?" he asked.

Cagalli sighed, "Athrun the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to worry" she replied.

Athrun sighed and then a smile graced his lips at Cagalli concern of his worry but never the less still a little angry with her for not saying anything.

"I understand you didn't want me to worry Cagalli but you still should have told me" he replied "what if something happened to you and I could have done something to help you. If anything happens to you Cagalli I wouldn't know what to do and how I am suppose to face Kira in the other side if it did" he said softly.

"I know and I am sorry" she replied feeling guilty.

Athrun smiled "I know the look on your face tell me" he replied "But the next time something happens I want you to promise to tell me."

"I promise" she smiled

"Good, now that we got that sorted out I need to tell you something" he replied his voice serious.

"Has this got anything to do with Yzak and Dearka?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded his head "Yes, they both decided it better if I was on the case" he replied "so" he begun to say but Cagalli finished off his sentence.

"So they asked you to protect me then" she finished.

The midnight blue haired male nodded "for your safety and they thought it would better if I did," he replied.

Cagalli sighed "But I thought you guy's wasn't suppose to deal with cases involving you personal lifes".

"That is correct for the police department but I am my own boss so it doesn't really count Cagalli" he replied.

"Oh" she replied

"So I guess you won't be leaving me alone when I go out then"

Athrun nodded "Yeah for your safety" he replied.

"Okay" Cagalli replied she then looked down at Athrun hand "are you going to open the present I got you?"

Athrun looked down at his hand where the golden envelopes laid "Err yeah" he replied suddenly fiddling with envelope almost forgetting that he had it, since he was more worried about Cagalli life then anything else.

And as he opened it and took the content out, his eyes widen at the sight of two tickets and on the tickets it writ Archangel Cruises with his name date birth and passport number along with date of cruise.

"I brought two thinking maybe you want to take that lady friend you talk about so much" Cagalli replied smiling.

Athrun's eyes widen, what Cagalli didn't know was the lady friend that he seem talk a lot about and never seem to mention her name was in fact her.

"I love the present Cagalli" he begun to say "but to be honest she really wouldn't be interested on been on a ship with me" he said "and I should be here taking care of you" he finished.

Cagalli sighed "I can take care of my self and you could always ask Yzak to get someone else to guard me. And you been working your backside off since I was thirteen for me so you deserve this two weeks cruise" she said smiling.

Athrun smiled softly "Then in that case you're coming with me"

"Err what" Cagalli said surprised."I mean I did get you two, one for you and one for your lady friend too and you haven't even asked her" she said. She really hadn't expected Athrun to invite her.

Athrun chuckled "my lady friend happens to be on her honey moon with her new husband" he lied; well it wasn't exactly a lie since he didn't really have lady friend.

"And if you come too I'll be doing my job as well and getting paid for it too" he persuaded, not that he was protecting Cagalli for the money it more then money it was because he loved her.

"Oh" Cagalli replied, "I guess your right there," she said as she thought more of it.

"So what do you say a long holiday with your guardian" Athrun asked with a grin.

Cagalli smiled "Why not" she smiled, seeing no harm in it and a least she won't have cars trying to run her over there and at the same time Athrun would be getting the holiday he deserved while working too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

End of Chapter One,hope you guys enjoyed and please do me afavour and pressed the button and reviewbut please no flaming it is Christmas after all. MERRY CHRISTMAS


	3. An Moment

Hey Guys

Here is Chapter Two of Athrun Zala Private Investigator hope you guys enjoy and please reveiw at the end :) and just remind you I am very sorry for the bad grammar and typos too, but even with these I hope you will still enjoy.

and thanks to everyone that reviewed in my last chapter ur the best guys.

Athrun Zala Private Investigator 

Chapter Two An Moment 

Athrun sighed impatiently as he drummed his finger on his car dashboard, he was at the current moment sat waiting for Cagalli whom who was just outside of the car in a passionate clinch with her boyfriend.

As expected Athrun was on the verge of getting out of the car and driving his fist into the Shin face, or maybe even the car instead. At the thought of it Athrun found himself smirking suddenly as the image became vivid in his head.

And who wouldn't be jealous if they saw the person they liked very much in the embrace of another guy that wasn't him.

Just then the passenger car door opened and Cagalli entered putting her seatbelt on bringing Athrun out of his killer thoughts and fortunately his smirk disappeared with it too before he would be questioned about it.

"So where are we going now then?" She soon asked after she placed her seatbelt on.

Athrun sighed as he pushed the thoughts out of his head that he was pretty much enjoying, don't get him wrong he wasn't a killer. He just didn't like watching another guy embracing the girl he happened to be so much in love with, with the added fact that he didn't trust the guy too.

"Well I have a case to deal with actually and I really didn't want to leave you alone especially after yesterday incident. And when I promise to take care of you to Yzak and not forgetting Kira I decided that your coming with me" he replied.

Cagalli half smiled and she beginning to wish she had disagreed with when Athrun mentioned the several incident of her life been threatened after Yzak had told him.

xxxxxxxxxx Cagallina Rosette Zala xxxxxxxxx

Athrun groaned as he sat still in his car, Cagalli was sat in passenger seat holding a plastic cup of coffee in her hand. The both of them were both currently on a case that involved following a wife of a politician that had hired Athrun after suspecting his wife was cheating on him.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly called sipping her coffee.

"Yes" he asked looking over at Cagalli.

"I was just thinking do you really ever miss all the big cases you got with Kira?" she asked.

Athrun half smiled and there a moment of silence before he answered "To be honest Cagalli there is a little part of me that does but I really do prefer all these small ones since there less danger in them for us" he smiled.

Cagalli smiled back and was about to say something before she spotted the woman coming out from a hotel "I guess the guy was right then" she said pointing to the direction of the woman.

Whom who was now in a passionate kiss with a young man with blond hair, Athrun turned to the direction Cagalli had pointed.

"I guess he was" he replied taking a camera from his lap and taking a picture of the woman as evidence for his client.

"Now let get back to the office" Athrun said after he had taken a few snap shots.

Cagalli nodded "Let's" she agreed as she watched Athrun lightly throw the camera onto the back seat of his car.

xxxxxxxxx Cagallina Rosette Zala xxxxxxxxx

The blaring sound of the television could be heard as Athrun was sat on the floor with a document on the coffee table and its contents scattered on the table and a mug of coffee in his hand.

The document contained important information on the attempts made on Cagalli life after the incident yesterday Athrun had asked Yzak to send him it so he could try and work out who was the one trying to end Cagalli life.

Unfortunately there was not one single glue in the statement that could help Athrun work out who could do this, However there was actually one person that could but the guy was in jail so how could attempt to kill Cagalli.

With a sigh Athrun stood up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself another coffee after just finishing the last drop of what was left in his mug.

And just as he left the room the sound of the apartment door opened and an annoyed and pissed off Cagalli was stood at the door.

"That bastard, Jerk, Idiot, asshole, I hope I never see him ever again and that he will rot in hell. What the bloody hell did I see in him the first place" Cagalli mumbled.

But even though she mumbled Athrun heard her "What he done now?" Athrun found himself asking.

The golden haired girl sighed "It's nothing really shin and I just broke up" she replied.

Athrun sighed and smiled sadly "You know for someone who just broken up with her boyfriend you don't seem to be too sad" he replied.

"That Athrun" she faked a happy smile "Is because I broke up with him first and I rather not cry over a guy who isn't worth crying over" she replied.

Athrun smiled sadly "That right you shouldn't" he replied, but he knew Cagalli was lying he could tell that she had been crying even though she was good actress after walking into the aparment and making herself look like she was pissed off not upset to the intent of tears.

Cagalli smiled back "Now I think I will go and take a relaxing bath" she said stretching.

"Okay" he replied.

Cagalli sighed and then made her way to the bathroom, where she took one very long bath with the entire essential needed for one, such as Lavender bubble bath and bath salt too.

xxxxxxxxCagallina Rosette Zalaxxxxxxxx

Athrun sighed as started to clean up all the paper he had laid on table and looked at the time, he still had not found anything that could have helped him find out whom who was trying to kill Cagalli. There was still not one single glue to who it could have been.

All he knew was that the car that numerously tried to run Cagalli over was the same type a Honda accord but it had a different plate number that turned out to be fakes after the police had gotten them from eye witnesses whom who remembered.

Athrun felt so frustrated because he couldn't find anything too and with that fact imprinted in his mind how was he suppose to help Cagalli. With one last sigh he placed the paper inside a brown document and decided he do a proper investigation in the morning.

Placing the document on a pile of paper on the coffee table he stood up and made his way to his room to get a good night sleep.

As he walked past Cagalli room he swore he heard Cagalli cry stopping in front of her door he placed his ear closer so that he could hear better confirming the fact that she was in fact crying.

But then who could blame her even though Cagalli looked more angry then sad earlier when she returned home Athrun knew that she was pretty much hurting inside. He was use to her doing that especially after the death of her brother, whenever she was sad she would put a happy facade or just look angry and when she did Athrun could tell.

Suddenly Athrun clenched his hand and let it rise from his side to lightly knock on her room door, soon he could hear Cagalli rise from her bed and the creaking of the floor bored in her room.

Along with the sound of tissue been pulled from it's box before the door opened to reveal a happy smiling Cagalli dressed in a tank top and PJ shorts.

"Cagalli" Athrun whispered his eyes casted on her golden brown one's noticing how red and puffy her eyes looked.

He could tell that Cagalli had tried to wipe away all the evidence of her tears like she had done earlier and she had done a real good job of it too, but Athrun could see right through her.

With one quick motion he found himself bringing the surprised Cagalli into a warm embrace, his hands wrapped around her shoulders...

"Athrun" she said in surprised.

"Cagalli" he whispered "Don't cry" he spoke again tightening his hold on her.

Cagalli's eyes widen "how did you know?" she gasped out.

Athrun broke from the embrace and smiled at her "I just do Cagalli I have always notice when you hide things from me and it just after Kira death too" he replied his smile turning into a frown.

"You use tell me everything when you were younger when I would visit you and Kira you would always break out into a long speech about your day and whenever you were sad you would always tell me or Kira. But everything change after Kira death now you just keep things bottle up the only time when you would show your true feeling is when I am either upset or when we talk about Kira" he spoke again with his eyes cast down at the girl in front of him.

Cagalli's eyes saddened "I am sorry" she replied knowing how she was acting was hurting Athrun, she knew that Athrun was hurt by her not telling him anything especially after yesterday inccident.

"I don't mean to keep things from you Athrun but I really didn't want to worry you" she spoke.

Athrun shook his head and wrapped his arms around Cagalli but instead of the shoulders it was around her waist this time pulling her closer to him "You should now already Cagalli that you don't after worry about me when things concern you" he whispered breaking from the embrace and staring into her captivating golden brown eyes.

Cagalli gazed back into his gorgeous green eyes and found herself been lost in them, there one thing Athrun did not know was that Cagalli had the same feeling for him ever since the death of her brother.

But she herself did not know of her own feeling though, she had admitted it was crush but never thought it more than that until now that was.

Where her eyes had widen in surprise as Athrun suddenly lowered his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss, pulling her body closer to his, even though Cagalli was surprised at his action she found herself returning the kiss with more passion and force.

Athrun didn't know what he had done he had just gotten lost in Cagalli's eyes and then the next minute he felt her lips moved against his with passion and force.

And now she grasping hold of his shirt and pulling him closer to her body as if she wanted him and Athrun found him putting more force into the kiss and pulling her closer to his body too. Where Cagalli then jumped into Athrun arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moment later Athrun carried Cagalli to her bed and gently laid her down on to the soft mattress, as he did his lips slowly but tenderly moved from hers and he started to trail feather light kisses down her jaw.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her grip on Athrun shirt loosened and started to unfasten the button on his shirt, Athrun soon find himself removing Cagalli tank top dropping it on to floor and in that instant Athrun's eyes widen and he found himself pulling away.

This was just wrong in his eyes it seem like he was taking the advantage of Cagalli and that was wrong, no matter how much he wanted to do this with her he just couldn't do.

While she wasn't exactly in the right mind too She may not be drunk, but she was upset and Athrun didn't want to wake up in morning beside her to hear her say it was a mistake.

"I am sorry" he soon said before leaving her on the bed in daze.

xxxxxxxxx Cagallina Rosette Zala xxxxxxxxx

Well that was the end of Chapter Two I hope you have enjoyed it and please do me a big favour and reveiw.

Thanks for reading

Cagallina Rosette Zala

ps: happy belated new year :)


	4. Uncontrollable

Hey guys

Here is chapter Three of Athrun Zala P.I hope you guys enjoy and I am very sorry for late update and bad grammar too.

Please reveiws at the end

**************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************************

Athrun Zala Private Investigator

Chapter Three 

Athrun growled in anger with himself as he started to punch the punching bag in his room, his knuckles jabbing the large bag filled with sand.

He felt guilty and disgusted with himself for almost taking the advantage of Cagalli; he didn't know what had come over with him.

All that he remembers was staring into those beautiful golden brown eyes of hers. Then from there he had small recollection of his face lowering to hers and his lips touching hers, and then the full recollection of Cagalli returning the kiss. With more force and passion then he himself had, and then the next minute they were on her bed and trying to remove each other clothing.

"I am such an idiot" Athrun screamed at himself, throwing a hard punch into the bag.

He always thought that he would have more self control when concerning Cagalli but after today it just proven that he hasn't and that he needed to more cautious now.

But what made it worse for him was the fact that he lost the control now after holding himself back for so many years now.

With one last punch at the bag Athrun then started to un wrap the bandages around his hand before throwing them on the desk table.

"What I am goanna say to Cagalli?" he sighed, he really didn't have any idea what he was going to say.

"Perhaps it was better if I pretended nothing happened" he thought.

****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala******************************************

The next morning Athrun did what he thought was right he pretended nothing happened in front of Cagalli.

And because Cagalli didn't want to ruin their friendship she did the same putting last night incident to the back of her mind.

"So are you all packed up yet?" Cagalli asked sitting herself down on the living room coach and handing Athrun a mug of coffee.

Athrun took the mug and smiled "I am just about done" he replied sipping a bit of his coffee "How about you?" he asked.

"I am all done" she replied with a smile.

"Great, I just need to get a few things before I am completely done" Athrun said trying to keep conversation.

Cagalli smiled and was just going to ask Athrun if he wanted her to get the stuff for him but the apartment bell rang.

"I'll get it" Cagalli said standing up and placing her mug on the coffee table.

"Okay" Athrun replied as Cagalli made her way to the apartment door.

Seconds later Cagalli returned with and unreadable expression on her face "what up?" Athrun asked with concern.

Cagalli sighed "Athrun I am goanna go out for a while. I meet you at work "she smiled and made her way back out into the hall.

Seeing this Athrun had an odd feeling something was up so he stood up and walked to the window.

It was a good thing he was only three floors up or he wouldn't be able to see someone that made his blood boil and his soft green eyes turning a sharper green.

"Bastard" Athrun muttered under his breath, at the sight of Cagalli with her cheating ex boyfriend Shin Asuka.

Athrun knew exactly that he was properly here to apologise to Cagalli and tell her all sorts of things to get her back.

And he'll be dammed if he let Cagalli get back with that cheating bastard however there was just one small problem he had no right to interfere in her relationships.

So he had no choice but to let them be or hope that Cagalli doesn't fall for his lies. and that made him a little edgy not knowing what was really going on.

*****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala******************************************

Athrun growled in frustration as he paced the waiting area of his office building, he stopped for a moment but to only glance at the clock near to where cabinet was for the 11th time.

"Where is she?" he mumbled as he continued to pace again.

He had been waiting almost an hour since he arrived at his office building, Cagalli really should have been here by now because she starts work when he does of course.

Just then the office door flew opened and in entered Cagalli, holding hands with an extremely happy Shin.

And at the sight of them holding hands made Athrun blood boil, along with his eyes turning into a sharper green for the 2nd time today.

"I see you tonight then" Athrun heard Shin say before he kissed Cagalli and walked out of the building.

And as expected the kiss made Athrun blood boil once again and his hand turn into a fist, and he found himself doing something very impulsive as soon as Shin left.

In one quick motion Athrun had strode across from Cagalli desk to the door and locked it before turning to Cagalli.

His usual soft green eyes had gotten darker as he gazed into Cagalli golden brown eyes "is there something wrong?" Cagalli asked with concern noticing this.

But he did not answer her; he slowly approached her and then suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his office.

"ATHRUN" Cagalli yelled trying to pull away from him.

But as soon as they entered his office he pulled her into his arms embracing her tightly.

"Cagalli" he whispered softly pulling away and gazing into Cagalli's eyes again and then suddenly his lips forcefully touched hers in a passionate kiss.

Making Cagalli's eyes widen for a moment before she closed them and then he kissed him back.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Athrun suddenly stopped just like last night, however this time before he could walk off Cagalli stopped him.

In one swift movement Cagalli pulled him by his shirt and landed her lips upon his in an obsessive kiss.

Athrun's green eyes opened in surprise but only for a second before his eyes closed and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cagalli" he whispered against her lips, as he found himself tightening his hold around her waist.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered back against his lips.

And if it wasn't for the lack of air Athrun would have continued to kiss Cagalli however it gave him time to recollect his thoughts.

"This is wrong" he gasped out suddenly looking into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli gazed back and smiled up at him "Do you want this?" she asked him unwrapping one arm from his neck and placing it on his cheek.

The blue haired male closed his eyes he could feel his heart pounding rapidly, of course he wanted this. But it didn't want it like this; he wanted something more he wanted a relationship out of this.

However he knew that a relationship would be out of the question and he promised his best friend he wouldn't touch her, even though in theory he had.

And if that was so, if he and Cagalli was to continue would he feel any guiltier then he had felt now and did it even matter now when in theory he had broken it.

"Because I know I want it" the voice of Cagalli suddenly said distracting his thoughts.

Athrun half smiled "Cagalli" he whispered her name tenderly reopening his eyes to gaze back into hers.

"You have no idea how much I want this but..." he started to say however before he could finish Cagalli placed a finger on his lips.

"If you do then don't talk and kiss me" she whispered back before grasping his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.

And in that instant Athrun lost control again as he kissed her back, pressing his lips firmly against hers in an obsessive manner pulling her closer to his body.

As he let their lips move against each other's, and their hands wonder the others body.

He then kicked his office door close, and as soon as the door closed shut, Athrun pushed Cagalli against the door keeping their lips connected fiercely against each others.

Cagalli let a moan escape from her lips, before she suddenly jumped and wrapper her legs around Athrun waist and her hand around his neck.

And within seconds they found them self's on Athrun desk, tearing at each other clothing before their bodies entwined together in a passionate clinch

******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala****************************************************

well that the end and thanks for reading guys, please reveiew.


	5. Love

Hey Guys

Sorry for the super late update, I've had a lot bad luck lately not that I have ever gotten any good luck in my life. But Hey enough about my private life and on with the next chapter of A.Z.P.I, so here it is guys ready for you to read and I apologise for the grammar.

Athrun Zala Private Investigator 

Chapter Four Love 

There were two things that Athrun Zala knew he absolutely felt at this moment and those things were happiness and guilt.

He felt happy that he had Cagalli in his arms and beside him and he felt guilty that he had broken a promise he had made to his best friend on his death bed. But he definitely wasn't feeling guilty for sleeping with another man girlfriend because Shin doesn't deserve Cagalli. However he did feel extremely jealous that Cagalli maybe back by that guy side again.

At the current moment both he and Cagalli were laid on a couch in Athrun office, in there under garments.

Documents and office supplies scattered all over the office floor.

"Cagalli...." Athrun suddenly said turning to face the girl laid in his arms.

"Yeah..." Cagalli replied looking up at him.

"About Shin...." he started a little hesitant.

The golden haired girl raised an eyebrow "Shin..." she said.

Athrun nodded "you two did get back together didn't you?" He asked.

Cagalli lips twisted into a smile "I never thought you would be that stupid Zala..."

Athrun frowned and took his arm off Cagalli "well you too were holding hands and he did kiss you." he replied.

Cagalli giggled unexpectedly and then her face turned serious.

"Athrun..." she called softly. "What are we now?" she asked.

The blue haired man's eyes widen and then a thoughtful expression appeared on his handsome face. He understood what Cagalli meant by that, but he wasn't sure what they were himself.

Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now, or were they just close friends that have had a one brief fling with each other.

Or were they just adulterers now, not that Cagalli was Shin wife, but for Athrun it just felt like that.

It was a hard question for him to answer, seeing as Cagalli was with Shin.

"That's kind of hard to answer" he told her what he thought.

"Why?" Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blue haired man smiled sadly "Because if you are still with Shin, I can't really put a status on our relationship." He replied.

Cagalli nodded in understanding "I guess you're right. But what if I wasn't with Shin?"

At her words Athrun smiled "if you wasn't with him then I would say that your mine and I am yours." He replied, placing a hand on Cagalli cheek.

"But..." he started and then he then bestowed a simple peck on her lips. "Sadly you are with that bastard..." he finished in an almost irritated tone.

Suddenly a giggle escaped her lips again and then her face turned serious again "Let me and Shin are not back together" she spoke suddenly.

Athrun's eyes widen in confusion "But I saw you two hold hands and he kissed you."

Another giggle escaped her lips "I guess he was right "she said confusing Athrun even more.

The blue haired looked at Cagalli with curiosity.

"Shin says that he wasn't the right person for me and that there had only been one guy for me and he wasn't that person." Cagalli said with a smile.

"And Shin was right, I only want out with him in first place because I was trying to stop thinking about you..." she spoke again, this time looking deeply into his eyes.

"Athrun, Shin was right I am deeply in love with you, and that's why he was holding my hand and kissing me to proof a point. And that point was that you were in love with me too."

Athrun's eyes widen again and he felt his stomach do a somersault in a good way.

Within seconds he had Cagalli pinned against his office couch in a embrace.

"You have no idea, how glad I am to hear that from you..." he uttered softly.

Cagalli smiled in the embrace "I guess we both have been idiots..."

Athrun broke from the embrace and nodded in reply "I guess we have...." he smiled gazing into her golden brown eyes. "I love you Cagalli..." he said suddenly.

Cagalli smiled "I love you too..." she said back before pressing her lips to his, he in return kissed her back.

The kiss of course was about to lead to another passionate session, until the sound of a voice popped into his head.

"ATHRUN ZALA!" the voice said and for some odd reason it sounded familiar.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER?" the voice spoke again, which happened to make Athrun jump away from Cagalli quickly.

"Are you okay Athrun?" he heard Cagalli asked, as he rapidly looked around the room expecting to see his dead friend standing somewhere.

"I'm losing my mind." he thought.

"Athrun..." Cagalli called again, this time distracting his thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Athrun nodded "I'm fine." he replied looking back at Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled "You sure?" she asked.

Athrun smiled and nodded "Yes Cagalli, I am fine. I just thought I heard something that all." He told her.

He then leaned in to kiss Cagalli, pushing what he had heard out of his mind.

****************************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************************

The cold water from the shower brought on a cooling sensation on Athrun body on a hot humid day. A smile was etched on his lips as he thought of the young woman whom who was at the current moment asleep on his bed.

After another session of love making in his office, he and Cagalli made there way home for yet another session, until they both had fallen asleep, not that he was complaining. But now he was feeling the guilt again.

However despite all the guilt that was running through his mind, he felt happy that Cagalli felt the same for him.

But then it had been five years and now well wasn't it too late, now that he touched Cagalli.

Placing the thoughts at the back of his mind, he turned the shower off and got out wrapping a towel around his waist.

Leaving the bathroom, he entered his room and at the instant sight of Cagalli sleeping brought on a smile on his lips.

As quietly as possible he sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair softly, waking Cagalli from her sleep.

"Good morning. Sleeping beauty." Athrun smiled.

A smile touched Cagalli lips "Morning." she greeted back stretching.

Athrun chuckled "You want any breakfast?" he asked stroking her face with his thumb.

"That..." Cagalli began to say. "Would be lovely." she finished with a smile.

The blue haired man nodded and stood up from his the bed. "Would pancakes do?" he asked.

The golden haired young woman nodded with a smile still on her lips.

*************************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************************

Athrun smiled happily at the sight of his finished work, he had placed a single red rose into a small vase and placed it beside the pancakes he had made with a glass of orange juice and mug of coffee.

"Oh wow...." the voice of Cagalli came, along with a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Thank you...." she spoke again with smile embracing him softly from behind

"You're welcome." he replied back.

Cagalli smiled and then looked at Athrun closely, only just noticing that her new boyfriend had just cooked breakfast for her in just a towel around his waist.

"Athrun aren't you cold, just wearing a towel?" she asked, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Athrun shook his head. "Not really, seeing as it quiet warm out there for a morning." He replied turning around with a smile.

He then wrapped his arms around Cagalli waist.

"But...." he began. "I think for my own safety and your insanity, in case you happen to jump me I'll get change." he grinned.

A blush formed on Cagalli cheeks at his words "whatever..." Was her reply, as her cheeks turned even brighter red.

A chuckle escaped Athrun lips "I am sorry Cagalli." He smiled.

Before placing kisses all over her, making Cagalli laugh hysterically "Stop it...." she giggled.

But Athrun of course didn't obey her, but continued to kiss her all over with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey I thought you were going to get change?" Cagalli giggled out.

"Nope..." Athrun whispered against Cagalli skin. "I actually rather be doing this." He whispered again this time against Cagalli lips.

Cagalli smiled happily against Athrun lips, before pushing him away.

"AWWWWW" Athrun pouted.

Cagalli couldn't help laugh, not once in her living in this apartment with him as she ever seen the Athrun Zala pout.

"You.... Mr, need to change." She told him, turning him in the direction of the bedroom "Go and Change." She said pushing him.

"Okay, Okay I am going." Athrun replied smiling. He then made his way his room to change.

After placing a pair of short on, he was just about to place a light t shirt on until the loud sound of something breaking and Cagalli voice made him dash out.

"ATHRUN HEL......"

***************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************

End of Chapter Four

Hope you guys liked the chapter and please do me huge favour and review.

Thanks for reading

Cagallina Rosette Zala.


End file.
